Esa misma noche
by M. Mayor
Summary: Cuando Vegeta y Bulma saben que hay esperanza. Bulma se entera de su embarazo.


**Esa misma noche  
**M. Mayor

Ella estaba sentada al filo de la cama, cabizbaja, se notaba cansada y había perdido un poco de peso. Un rayo de luz iluminaba su cara. El sol estaba por ocultarse y la habitación se había coloreado del atardecer.

Él, indiferente, estaba de brazos cruzados, recargado en una de las paredes. Ninguna luz lo iluminaba; se encontraba apartado en un rincón sin mover un solo músculo. Había escuchado las palabras de la mujer muy atento y paciente.

―Bueno… Vegeta, debes decir algo.

Vegeta dirigió sus ojos hacia Bulma.

* * *

_Respiró profundo. Con dificultad, logró ponerse de pie y recobrar el equilibrio luego de haber vomitado el desayuno en el váter. Estaba empapada de un sudor gélido. Bajó la palanca y se miró al espejo. Tenía el rostro descompuesto y unas marcadas ojeras ocupaban casi la mitad de su rostro. Se lavó los dientes y salió a la cocina. Se sirvió un vaso de agua fría y tomó una pastilla de menta. Se sentó en una silla y cerró los ojos. Era la tercera vez en la semana que se había sentido mal. Sin embargo, sabía que no estaba enferma._

* * *

―He entrenado muy duro, mujer. Hace un par de días logré transformarme en el legendario Súper Sajayín. Si esos androides llegaran ahora, estoy seguro de que yo solo podré derrotarlos.

Bulma no esperaba esa sorpresa. Le dirigió una mirada cálida, curiosa, y sonrió.

―Me alegro de que por fin lo hayas logrado, Vegeta.

Luego, se hizo un silencio entre ambos. El día pronto iba a terminarse y el cielo comenzaba a colorearse de azul marino.

Ahora que lo miraba detenidamente, Vegeta también lucía cansado. Tenía algunas heridas en los brazos. Llevaba puestos unos jeans que ella había elegido para él y que al principio había rechazado. No hacía mucho que Vegeta había regresado de un pesado entrenamiento por lugares muy lejanos, de los cuales ni siquiera Bulma tenía idea. Y al parecer, él no pensaba contárselo. Pero ahí estaba: un Súper Sayajín.

* * *

_Bulma no se había sentido con humor para trabajar esa mañana. Se recostó en el futón, con un libro y un té helado. Estaba agotada. Quería descansar y poner sus ideas en orden. Estaba enfadada y hasta ahora caía en cuenta. Vegeta se había largado en una de sus naves y llevaba dos semanas desaparecido. No sabía si se encontraba más enojada con él que con ella misma, pues era algo que debió haber previsto desde siempre. Incluso desde que él había pues por primera vez sus manos sobre ella._

_"Vegeta no es un hombre de costumbres, Bulma" se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, pero en cuanto él posaba sus ojos sobre ella, de esa manera íntima y especial, lo olvidaba, de inmediato._

_Continuaba leyendo la misma línea del libro, una y otra vez. Así una idea le vino a la cabeza. De pronto, su corazón se aceleró y se quedó mirando al vacío. Se levantó, cogió una chaqueta y su bolso y salió velozmente de la Corporación Cápsula a la droguería._

* * *

El sol ya había caído. La habitación estaba casi en penumbras. Bulma se dirigió hacia la mesita de noche y encendió la lámpara. Vegeta continuaba en silencio; sin embargo, había podido ver la expresión que tenían los ojos de aquella mujer. Ésa a la que muchas veces había llamado insolente, gritona e invasiva, ahora se encontraba como abstraída de sí misma. Por alguna extraña razón a él le molestaba eso. De alguna forma esperaba verla gritando, o exagerando sus gesticulaciones. Quizá, esperaba verla sonriendo, envuelta en felicidad.

* * *

_Bulma estaba sentada en un rincón del suelo, con la vista fija en el cuarto de baño. Había dejado la puerta entreabierta para escuchar cuando el timbre del reloj de cocina chillara. Lo había dejado en el lavabo, justo al lado de la prueba de embarazo._

_Cuando el chirrido se escuchó, Bulma se levantó, sin prisa, con la mirada más decidida que nunca. Se tomó unos segundos para respirar hondo y abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño. Dio un par de pasos, tomó la prueba y comprobó sus sospechas: estaba esperando un bebé._

* * *

Ella se levantó. Pensó que era imposible seguir en esa habitación con aquel hombre que parecía de piedra. Sin embargo, él no la dejó salir. La detuvo suavemente y la miró a los ojos.

―Eres una mujer muy inoportuna, ¿lo sabías?

―Creo que has intentado decírmelo todo este tiempo ―respondió ella, sin reclamo.

―¿Acaso no temes a esos androides?

―Sí ―dijo Bulma, con los ojos enrojecidos―. Pero tengo esperanza. Por eso voy a conservar este bebé y lo criaré sola.

* * *

_Bulma estaba lista para todo. Se sentó en el suelo de su habitación y la recorrió con la mirada. Pensó en todos esos años de ella misma, y algunas intermitencias de Yamcha, que ahora sería rarísimo tener a otra personita con ella. Sabía que serían solo ellos dos. Vegeta había desaparecido y ella no tenía ninguna intención de necesitarlo. Se las arreglaría como siempre, sobreviviría como siempre y habría de cuidar a su hijo ella misma._

_Todo ese tiempo se había cuidado sola. Era una mujer independiente porque así había sido criada y tantos años al borde del peligro la habían aleccionado lo suficiente como para no necesitar a nadie. Ni siquiera a Vegeta. Mucho menos a él. Aunque estuviese enamorada..._

_De pronto, un relámpago la deslumbró y el sonido de una turbina se comenzó a acercar. Bulma se asomó por el ventanal de su recámara y vislumbró a lo lejos una nave que se aproximaba a su casa rápidamente. Reconoció las letras de Corporación cápsula y el corazón le dio un vuelco. Vegeta había regresado._

_Sonrió._

* * *

Vegeta frunció aún más el ceñó y soltó el brazo de la mujer. Bulma contenía las lágrimas. Sabía que en cuanto pusiera un pie fuera de la habitación todo cambiaría.

―Necesitarás ayuda con eso.

―¿Qué quieres decir?

―Que ese bebé es hijo de un príncipe Sayajín y una terrícola gritona. No será fácil.

Bulma no podía salir de su sorpresa. Vegeta se acercó lentamente hacia ella y le dijo al oído.

―Vamos a tener a ese hijo, mujer. Y yo voy a acabar con esos androides. Ya verás.

Bulma quitó la mano de la perilla. Miró a Vegeta por unos segundos y, aún con las piernas temblorosas, lo abrazó. No se cansó de repetir su nombre aquella noche mientras hacían el amor.

Vegeta, por su cuenta, estaba orgulloso de que su estirpe por fin tendría descendencia. Sin embargo, el miedo comenzó a invadirle el corazón esa misma noche.

**FIN**


End file.
